Shadows
by PruBen
Summary: Dark and Mysterious, a girl is found on the streeet. a boy, alone in the world, saves her from death.
1. Saved

Shadows~

~There they were again. The Shadows. Swirling around me. Darkness, it was overwhelming.

As, I lay there, dying, watching as everyone walked away from my dying body ,

bloody footsteps showing where they had just stepped by me. As I closed my eyes, I saw and felt someone lift my dying and bleeding body. ~

Lee was walking by, when he saw a poor helpless girl. Laying on the street, bloody and dying. He could see where people had just walked by and continued on their way.

It made him sick Which is his reason for picking up her bloody body and carrying her back to his s mall, empty apartment.

Lee was wrapping her major wounds when she had woke.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"I found you like this, on the street bloody and dying. I am wrapping your wounds, hoping to save you from Death."

She smiled warmly and slowly lifted a shaking hand to caress his cheek. "Thank-you, kind sir. What is your name?"

He smiled and held her hand to his cheek. "My name is Lee. Lee Alexander the 8th. And yours miss?"

She giggled slightly at his words. "I am Heaven Ravencloth. My parents were bounty hunters. Only when I was born, t hey quit their bounty hunting for I was so weak... "

Lee's smile faded. "I'm sorry to hear that. Where are they now?"

She closed her eyes. "Heaven, Hell, I don't know..."


	2. Careless, Much?

On my. I'm sorry to hear about that..." Lee said looking at the girl with sympathy in his eyes.

She glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, it was about 14 years ago."

"Wow, that long ago? You're what? 16?"

She sighed. "Just turned 15. Now what do you want?"

He shrugged. "I saw you in an alley... You looked like you we're about to bleed to death, so I brought you here to my home to help with your wounds. I couldn't just sit there and let you die..."

She looked at him with a hard glance then laughed. "Thanks... Wait, what's your name?"

"Lee... Lee Alexander Miser the 2nd. You miss?"

"I am Raven. Raven Valkyrie Vladimir Carliale..."

"Wow and I thought my name was long... I guess."

She shrugged and then winced.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine. Why do you even care? You don't even know me..."

"So? Do I have to? Like, I said, I saw you in an alley and thought you could use some help... I didn't think you wanted to die..."

"I don't! I was just saying that why help a stranger?" He sighed and turned away from her. "Because..I thought you looked a bit cute, minus the blood, cuts and bruises..."

Raven blushed lightly. "Oh?" She said frowning.

" . . . Yea . . ." He looked back at her frowning figure from the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes widened. There was a huge swirling black shadow right above Lee's head.

"L-Look out!" She said jumping up and pretty much tackling him as the Shadows struck down right where he had been sitting.

"Gah!" He said falling back onto the floor. "What was that about?"

"Did you see it?" She said getting off of him.

"See what?" He said confused.

"The shadow!" "What shadow?"

Raven sighed. "N-Nevermind..."


	3. Cutter

He couldn't see it. How could he not see it? It was huge!

Yet, he was comepletely oblivious of it.

That made shivers go up and down her spine continiously.

"Just... leave me alone... please..." Raven muttered.

"O-Ok..." Lee said frowning. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Sure sure..." She had looked away.

Lee stood up and walked out of the room to the kitchen door.

He opened and walked in. He grabbed a pot and started out boil water.

After a while, he poured some noodles in.

Soon a while later, once they were done, he poked his head into his bedroom where Lee had last seen her.

"Raven? You hungry?" She was in the dark corner and seemed to be doing something to her wrist.

"Hey..." He said taking a step to her.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Wait... What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said rather loudly and snatched the razour out of her hand.

"What's it look like? I'm cutting..."

"I'm not going to let you..." He said firmly and pulled her up to her feet. "Let me wrap your arm and then we can go eat."

Raven sighed. "F-Fine... " Raven winced sharply as he took the wrap and tightly wrapped about a foot of it on her complete lower arm.

"Let's go." Lee said pulling her out of the room and down to the kitchen. There was the pot of noodles, just waiting to be served.

Lee served half of the noodles on two plates and set one in front of her. He handed her a fork. "Here. Dinner is served."

"Thanks..." She said softly and eating a good-sized bite. "Mmm... Tasty."

"Thanks." Lee said smiling as he ate.

"Your welcome." She said eating a bit faster than before.

As soon as they were finished eating, Lee took the plates and washed them in the sink. "There... Now, where do you want to sleep, Heaven?"

She shrugged. "I dunno... Couch I guess..."

He frowned as he leaned against the sink. "How about I sleep on the couch and you can have my room?"

"Fine." 


End file.
